On average, people discard a large number of the pictures they take as unsatisfactory. In many cases, this is because the main subject is blinking, moving (i.e., is too blurry), or not smiling at the moment of image capture. In other cases, the photographer is inadvertently moving the image-capture device at the capture moment (e.g., due to an unsteady hand or to an involuntary rotation of the device). Some pictures are discarded because the image-capture settings are inappropriate (e.g., the settings do not accommodate a low-light situation).